My Version of New Moon
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Edward never left. post-twilight. basically my version of new moon lol SEQUEL UP NOW!
1. 17 forever

My Version of New Moon

My Version of New Moon

**Birthdays**

I had never minded birthdays. That is until now, when time is the most important thing in my life, other than my stuck forever at 17 boyfriend/vampire Edward. He says he will always love me no matter how old I get, but he will have to live without me one day. I wanted nothing more in this world than to be a vampire so me and Edward would be equals. Birthdays meant I always got 1 year older than the last year, and the very thought of that sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you alright love?" he asked

"Not really. I hate birthdays." I mumbled as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Come on Bella, birthdays are great, and you will love the party we are having for you tonight!" my best friend Alice squealed.

"Yeah. It's going to be a blast" I said sarcastically. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "don't worry love, it won't be that long and it will make Alice and Esme very happy."

I scrambled to get my thoughts together so I could answer him. He knew he had this effect on me and he seemed to enjoy the fact that I lost my train of thought every time he even looked me in the eyes. His gorgeous golden eyes, and his perfect bronze hair—no Bella focus.

"Your right Edward. I love you" then we both leaned in for a kiss. If it was up to me that was what I would spend a good portion of my time doing, but Edward and his boundaries. By this time we were under the roof by the cafeteria and Mike Newton came running up to me.

"Happy birthday Bella!!" he screamed just as loud as he could. Is he and idiot or what! I don't want everyone knowing it's my birthday!

"Keep it down mike! I don't want the whole school knowing it's my birthday!" I hissed just as harshly as I could. I peaked up at Edward and his lips were pressed in a tight line trying to contain his laughter. He loved it when I was un-friendly to Mike, who he hated with a strong passion.

"What are you talking about Bella? It's your birthday, aren't you excited?" It's not like I can tell Mike the truth. _"Well mike to be honest the reason I don't like birthday's is because Edward here, is stuck forever at 17 and I really don't like the idea of me getting older than my boyfriend/vampire." _ I laughed humorlessly at the thought of Mike's face if I told him that. But knowing Mike he would be more upset about the fact that I said boyfriend, even though it's quite obvious that's what Edward is.

"You know me Mike, I just hate being in the spot light."

"That's silly Bella; it's your birthday, your getting older! Aren't you excited to be legally an adult?" God, mike do you really have to bring that fact up?

"No, I'm not Mike. Now if you will excuse us we have to get to class." Then we turned away before Mike could argue.

"I swear one day I will lose my patience with that kid." Edward hissed darkly beside me.

"Come on Edward, he is not that bad."

"Well you don't have to listen to his thoughts either." Which was true. Mike obviously wished I would pick him instead of Edward, and Edward had to listen to his constant fantasies, so I did feel bad for Edward.

"Well we both know who I have chosen. There is no doubt in that situation."

"Good." He said and glanced over at mike, who was staring at us. Then Edward smiled darkly and leaned down to press his cold, marble lips softly to mine.

"I'll see you next period love." And with that he gracefully turned to go to his next class.

"Bye Bella, see you at lunch!" Alice called cheerfully

"Don't panic love; the party will be just fine."

"Edward you know how I hate parties." By this time we were pulling into his drive way. We just left my house and Charlie had congratulated me on officially being adult. He gave me a brand new camera for my birthday.

"The last birthday we celebrated a birthday was a very long time ago so please, for everyone, try to have fun?" he smoldered me with his golden eyes, the way he always did to get his way.

I smiled up at him and whispered "You're right, let's go have some fun!!


	2. The Party

The Party

**The Party**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" screamed Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and to my surprise, even Rosalie.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to do all of this for me!" I looked around at the room and they had piles upon piles of presents. Plus and huge cake, which I found odd since only I would eat.

"Alice what is, what you see?" gasped jasper as he went over to support Alice's tiny frame until she came out of her vision…

"Bella, maybe we should do this another time. I saw that if you tried to open your presents you would get a paper cut, and well you can guess the rest." Alice grumbled, I was relived to be free but, I hated to see Alice so down, I decided that the party would still go on.

"Alice, I know how much time you put into this and I will not let it all go to waste. Can't we just wait to open presents till another time?"

"Oh Bella! Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do Alice. I hate seeing you hurt and I know you love parties!" I glanced up at Edward, and he smiled back and whispered in my ear "thank you love".

"Hey Edward, you probably shouldn't do that to Bella, I don't she might just pass out when she tries to walk away!! Oh sorry Bella, I forgot you can't walk, you just stumble every where!!" Yelled Emmett from across the room. A low hiss formed in the back of Edward's throat.

I gently placed my hand on his chest to remind him to be good and said, "Don't worry about it Edward, Emmett's just pissed because I got better grades than him in ALL of my classes." Then I turned to Emmett and said, "That just drives you insane doesn't it Emmett, that poor Bella the human beat you, and how many times have you been through high school Emmett? Oh and I heard that Rosalie takes away your _entertainment_ when you make bad grades, right?" I swear if Emmett was able to blush he would have been as red as a tomato.

"Nice one Bella!" yelled Jasper and…Rosalie??

"Haha thanks guys!" I smiled while everyone laughed at Emmett as he bolted through the back door. Edward and Alice were laughing so hard I thought they might explode at any moment. After about 3 minutes of non stop laughing I started to wonder exactly what they were laughing at.

"What's so funny?" I asked them

"Well to be honest Bella, we haven't seen Emmett act like that in over 50 years." Alice choked out between giggles. After another good 5 minutes they finally calmed down. I was starting to wonder if vampires could get high, because they sure were acting like it. Rosalie had gone to find Emmett and the others went to the living room to watch TV.

"Ok Bella, since you couldn't have your presents tonight we do have one that you don't have to open."

"What is it Alice?"

"Alone time with Edward. We will all go hunting and give you the house to yourselves." Edward looked just as excited as I did.

"Thanks Alice" we both said as she was getting everyone out of the house.


	3. The After Party

**A/N: sorry it's been so long since the update!! I have been really busy. Ok so here is chapter 3 **

I guess human velocity was just not enough for Edward because he scooped me up in his arms and practically flew up the stairs without even breaking the kiss.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered huskily in my ear. His sweet breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh yea? What is this surprise?" I asked stubbornly

"Always so stubborn, love?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now what is the surprise?" he smiled, put me down and opened his door.

"What is that for?" I gasped

"Alice wanted to get it for us. She said she knew the couch was getting, well, er, uncomfortable for us so…" he opened his arms towards the beautiful (yet unnecessary) bed. Then he scooped me up, ran over to the bed, and pinned me down.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not necessary." I managed to gasp.

"Ms. Swan I'm going to have to disagree, it is very necessary." Then he crushed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. After a while he broke the kiss so I could breath, only to move down to showering my neck with wonderful kisses. I decided to make the best out of the situation (that was already great!), and rolled over so _I _was pinning_ him _down. I expected him to pull away but he just tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him. He then rolled back over on top of me and whispered "do you think it is necessary now?" all I could do was nod my head and pull his face back to mine

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I have absolutely no clue how long we were kissing but now we both lay there trying to get our breathing back to normal. I was wrapped in his stone arms and completely content.

"I love you so much. If love had an actual force it would be crushing both of us right now." He whispered when our, ok, his breathing was back to normal.

"Hey you stole my line." I giggled. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Its getting late and I should get you home." I groaned and he chuckled.

"We could tell Charlie that Alice wanted me to stay late."

"mmmm, that works for me." Then he pulled me into another passionate kiss. Unsuspected, his hands trailed up the back of my shirt and up and down my spine. That's when the most embarrassing thing happened…


	4. Why me?

**A/N: hey guys sorry it's been sooo long!! Yea I have writers block so If you have any ideas please feel free to share them!!! And please, please, please review!! Unfortunately my other story, AIM with the Cullen's got deleted, but I will probably write a truth or dare one! Ok so thanks guys:)**

EPOV:

Why me?? Poor Bella, she looked like her beautiful head would explode any minute she was so red. There is only one word to say for this…crap. How could Alice not have seen this coming!!!!!!!! I can not believe the WHOLE FAMILY, plus Jake, just walked in on us! Oh God, why me?? Carlisle and Esme were looking like they were trying to contain their laughter, Emmett and Jasper ran out screaming like little girls, and Rose, Alice, and Jake were laughing so hard they could quite possibly explode. I didn't have time to wonder why jake was here, I had slightly bigger things on my mind.

"EVERYONE. OUT. NOW!!!!" I roared at them. They all looked shocked but most defiantly obeyed. I thought they had gone hunting!! I guess they got back early….

"Bella, are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I thought they went hunting" she growled through her teeth. Wow, for a second she truly looked and sounded frightening.

"Me too, but I guess Alice saw our futures disappear when Jacob decided to come. By the way, do you have any idea why Jacob was here?"

"No im not sure, lets see if he is still down stairs" she murmured and started to get up. Of course I could hear his heart so I knew he was here but I didn't argue and followed my love. Since this was Bella, naturally she tripped going down the stairs, but I caught her just in time.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Bella called in a friendly tone. He was in the living room by himself and Alice left a note:

Edward,

We are so sorry. I honestly do not know what happened. My vision was all blurry and I could hardly see anything so we came to see if everything was alright. I um…guess it was. Well we wont be back for a couple of hours so please don't be to mad when we get back!

Love,

Alice

"Oh nothing just came to see how things were." Jake mumbled but that is not at all the reason he came.

"Really Jake, im not that dumb. Just spit it out what's up?"

"Ok well I went over to your house earlier to see If you wanted to hang out and Charlie said you were at Edwards. He practically begged me to come over here and make sure that Carlisle and esme were supervising. He said "Edward is a great kid, but I know how teens and their parties can end up." So that's why im here bells, but don't worry, I won't tell him anything." I have to admit he is an honest kid. But I do wish he would stop thinking so much about Bella.

"Thank you Jake. But yea, I would love to hang out sometime. I will get your number from Charlie later and we can make plans."

"Sounds good to me! Bye Bells, Edward" then he swept out the door.

"Bella, im so sorry. I should have been paying more attention, i-"

"Edward, please stop trying to blame yourself, I don't blame you." Then she stretched on her tippy toes and kissed me.

"I love you Bella."

"And _I_ love _you _Edward."

**A/N: so what do you think?? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!! **


	5. Thank you Alice

**A/N: ok so I'm not getting many reviews so if you don't review then I'm going to think you don't like it and stop writing! Ideas welcome!**

"Edward, please tell me what's going on. You have been on the phone all afternoon. Is something wrong? Is Victoria coming back?" Oh God, that's it, Victoria's coming back for me, oh no oh no oh no!

"Bella, love calm down, nothing is wrong and no one is coming for you. Take a deep breath… Bella! You need to breath!" Thank God, she's not coming for me, I don't think I could handle that! Oh oopps I should probably breath.

"Sorry I just don't think I could handle that." Then he pulled me to his chest and tucked my head under his chin and murmured, "there is no reason to worry love, no one will ever hurt you again."

"Edward, you may not have noticed but I am kinda a magnet for bad luck so I think that is a impossible promise." he laughed but I could tell he was worried about me all the time. "Edward, please stop worrying about that, it was stupid of me to even bring it up. I know you would tell me if I was in danger." He smiled kindly at me but I knew him better than that. He was going to obsess over this.

"Alright love. But I do have a surprise for you." He chuckled at the last part and smiled that crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Fine, what is it."

"Oh I'm not telling but Alice is coming over later to talk to Charlie."

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You will see, I hear Charlie's cruiser coming so I will go get Alice." He kissed me and left.

"Bells, you in there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm right here." I could hear him hang up his un-used gun belt and take off his heavy black boots.

"I'm making chicken for dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it smells great bells." He sat in his usual spot and waited patiently.

"I think Alice is coming over in a minute, but she's not eating." I smiled to myself as I thought of charlies expression if I told him why.

"Great, Alice is so sweet and perky. She always brightens up your day doesn't she?'

"Haha yea Alice is great" I said sincerely. She really is my best friend. Right on cue the door rang. "ill get it dad."

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella" she practically sang in her beautiful wind chime voice. "Can I talk to Charlie real quick?"

"Um sure, he is in the kitchen." I said suspiciously and I lead her to the kitchen.

"Well hey Alice, how are you sweetheart?"

"I'm great Charlie, a little sad though."

"Why is that?"

"All of the others went camping now I am alone in that big old house and I have no one to stay with me. Do you think Bella could stay and we could go have a girl's weekend since it is a 4 day break?" she begged in her high soprano voice. Obviously her little story had gotten Charlie to feel bad for her and he said "why of course Alice."

"Thanks so much Charlie! Bella go get packed so we can leave for my house in a little bit." I just glared at her and ran upstairs to get my things. Alice just followed silently.

"Alice, why are you making me shop for 4 freaking days? I can't believe Edward knew!"

"Relax Bella, we aren't going shopping, she aren't even staying with me, you are staying with Edward."

"Are you serious Alice?! Oh I'm sorry I jumped all over you, it's just that you know how I hate to be away from him and how I ate shopping!"

"Don't worry Bella, I understand. I am the same way when it comes to Jasper." She trilled her brilliant laugh. "are you all packed?"

"Yep"

"Ok then say bye to Charlie and let's go!" she yelled as she ran down stairs.

"Bye Charlie, see you in a few days!"

"Bye Bells, be safe!"

"Ok well can I just have one hint? Please?" I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip, a look I knew melted his insides.

"Fine Bella I will tell you, I mean it's not like you can run away since we are going 100 miles per hour down the highway while its pitch black." He laughed at my terrified expression that was caused by his frightening driving. "I'm going to show you where I grew up. We are going to Chicago."


	6. authors note

a/n: ok guys im not getting any review so I need some or im going to stop writing this!!!!!! Also check out my other stories call Fun with the cullens and Aim with the cullens


	7. chicago

A/N: ok here is chapter 6!!!!! Thanks for all the sweet reviews:) keep em comin!

BPOV

"Bella, love we are at the airport." Edwards's sweet voice whispered. Oh, I hadn't realized I fell asleep.

"_Boarding all flights to Chicago now" _

"Ok lets go." I whispered back. I reached to get out of the Volvo but he scooped me up in his arms. "Edward!!! Put me down" I giggled.

"I don't think so love, you are dead on your feet. Just sleep my Bella."

"is there any point in arguing?"

"none at all" he smirked. I gave up and snuggled into his chest. When I woke up he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. I don't get it…how can this wonderful person…yes person because I know he has a soul… love me so much?

"Good Morning sleepy."

"Hey, how long has it been?"

"Bout 2 hours. You didn't even get up during the layover." He chuckled.

"Well, why didn't you get me up!!"

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep…your beautiful all the time" then he leaned in for a kiss. It would have been very sweet if the stupid flight attendant hadn't interrupted.

"ehm… would you like a blanked…pillow_, anything_?"She said to Edward.

"Would you like something love?" he asked me

"No thanks" I said. She just glared at me, smiled sweetly at Edward and walked away.

"ahh"

"What is it Bella?"

"do you have any idea how annoying it is when you have to sit there and watch girls flirt with you when I'm sitting right here?"

"well, I cant do anything about that, but I can tell you that no but you holds any interst for me" he stated sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"thanks. I love you"

"I love you too. You can go back to sleep if you would like. It will probably be another hour or so."

"ok I guess I will, im a little tired." He opened his arms and I gladly snuggled into them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I bought my old house so I could come back and look at it. I understand if you don't want to go in, I know it might be kinda weird for you."

"Don't be silly Edward, of course I want to go in. why wouldn't I?"

"well, you might see me differently after this."

"Edward, this is not going to make me see you differently and I will always love you." I gave him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to go in.

"ok, thank you so much. Here we go." When we walked in I gasped

"Edward, its beautiful!"

"my mother was just like esme. She loved to decorate." He chuckled

"do you miss her?"

"yes, but I know she is in a better place. Then her and esme are very much alike. She would have loved you."

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yes lets go to my old room and I will show you them." He smiled and I could tell he loved being here. He scooped me up and carried me up the stairs at vampire speed.


	8. park

A/N: oh yea 2 chapters in one day!!! Ahahah review!

We were flipping through a photo album and he was such a beautiful child and he looked so much like his mother. I knew if he could cry, he would be. I hugged him as tight as I could and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"bella? Whats wrong, if you don't want to do this we can go…"

"No Edward, I was just thinking about how much it means to me that you took me here because I know it means a lot to you. I don't think I can thank you enough."

"No Bella, thank you for letting me bring you here. You are right, it does mean a lot to me to be here but having you here just makes it that much more special." He smiled at me. "Let's go check into our hotel and get you something to eat and we can come back tomorrow if you want."

"ok."

&&&&&&&&&

"Where do you want to eat?"

"is there a park you used to play at?"

"yes, it's a couple blocks down, why?"

"Can we have a picnic there?" I suggested and his smile grew a mile wide.

"Of course." We drove to the local grocery store so we could get what we needed and headed to the park. We picked a spot where we could be alone and he spread out a blanket so we could sit and look up at the stars while I ate and he watched.

"Thank you so much bella, I honestly can't tell you how happy I am right now." He said while he leaned down to give me a kiss.

A/N: sorry its so short but I really wanted a part like this!!! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: thanks for all of the sweet reviews!! I really appreciate them:) remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!!


	10. Meant to Live

A/N: thanks for all the awesome reviews guys :) it really means a lot to me. Btw I went to see twilight last night!!!! First night it opened!! I saw like a billion people from my school. It was awesome.

Song im listening to: Never Think by Robert Pattinson! Its really good. Go listen:)

"Edward, I love you"

"I love you too bella." he whispered to me while we were watching the stars. "this brings back so many memories, its unbelievable to be able to share this with you, and you taking it so well…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"anything"

"when we were looking at the pictures and I started crying, why did you think I wanted to leave?" I asked him and he look hesitant to answer. "please tell me."

"bella, im 108 years old and your 18, I didn't know if that made you think of me in a different way or not. I should be dead by now bella, and before I met you I always wished I was. I love my family but this is not the life I would have chosen for me. Its ok if you don't want to be here bella, I mean if you find this weird." He confessed to me. He thought that I cared that he was 108?? I grabbed his face in both my hands and kissed him. He was shocked but willing.

"Edward Cullen, how can you even think that? This is not weird for me one bit Edward. I love you so much that I don't care that your 108 or that you're a vampire. This all happened for a reason Edward. You were meant to live this life and I was meant to come to Forks to live with Charlie,…and there is a reason alice saw me as a vampire." His jaw tightened at that part and I realized he didn't know I knew but I ignored him and kept going. "It all happened because we were meant to be together."

I was overwhelmed by how much those simple words meant to me. They meant the world to me. After taking a minute to think about what I said he asked me "how do you know alice had that vision." Crap, the one question I didn't want to answer.

"bella" he said getting irritated when I wouldn't answer him. Then I started to remember that night alice told me…

_I was crying on edward's bed but he didn't know I was because he was off on a hunting trip. Alice said if I wanted to I could spend the night. Since they all have vampire hearing it was only a matter of time before on of them came in to see what was wrong, since I was supposed to be sleeping. Right on cue alice walked in but to my surprise she had Rosalie with her._

"_bella, whats wrong?" alice asked _

"_alice, I hate that when he goes on these trips I have to stay behind, I wish I could join him, be like you and jasper" then I turned to Rosalie "or you and emmett or esme and Carlisle! I want to be like you so bad alice! But why does he always say that he won't turn me! Does he not realize that I and going to die, every second I get closer to death, and yes I realize that's how it should be, but all I want is to be with him forever and when he says he won't turn me I can't help but think that he doesn't want me forever. I know that's stupid but I just feel that way!!! I hate being the fragile little human!" I screamed then I took a deep breath so I could recover from my rant._

"_bella, edward loves you so much and he dosnt want to take your life. The thought of that for him is just unbearable. I swear sometimes if we could cry he would when we are talking about you. It kills him to be away from you bella. he is probably driving Emmett, jasper, and Carlisle crazy right now."Rosalie said in an attempt to calm me down. Alice and I just stared at her dumfounded. Rosalie, the Rosalie that hates me to the core, Rosalie is being nice??_

"_bella, im going to tell you something, but you have to promise you wont tell edward."_

"_ok alice what is it?"_

" _before edward even realized he loved you I had 2 visions. One was of your first date in the meadow, and you were covered in blood, but then he realized he loved you too much to hurt you. Then the other vision was about 80 years from now."_

"_and I was dead" I stated simply not even bothering to make it sound like a question._

"_no bella, you were like us. And you wernt a new born. You looked to be about 18-19 maybe 20."_

"_oh my God, are you serious alice!?"_

"_yes bella" she said with a smile as wide as the Brooklyn Bridge._

"Bella swan, how can you think that I would not want you forever." He asked sounding offended.

"hey I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I said

"bella, you just said the whole thing out loud."

"oh. Well edward, I know it sounds stupid, but it's a natural thing to think when you wont do whats necessary to make it so you can have me forever." Then he grabbed me into a bone crushing hug, but I didn't care I just hugged him back.

"bella, im so sorry. I had no idea that that is what you thought. Love, I want to change you so bad, but I cant bare the thought that I would be taking you life away just so I can have you forever."

"Please edward"…


	11. Never let this go

A/n: hit that review button please:)

"_Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much."-Paramore -Never Let This Go_

"Edward, please!!! This is all I want"

"So you _want _to be a monster bella?" his tone questioned my sanity

"Would you please stop saying that Edward, you may think you are a monster but the fact that I am still alive is proof that you are _not. _To be honest Edward, you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. If you were a monster we would not be standing here having this conversation because I _would not be here!_" I sighed and took is face in both of my hands "this, you, is what I want forever Edward." He put his hands over mine and sighed.

We waited a minute just staring at the stars. He looked like he was deep in thought. I looked over to all the couples and at the parents taking their kids home since it was dark. Edward also didn't want to take away my ability to have kids, but none of that matters to me. I glanced over at him and back only to see that he looked torn. When he finally spoke it startled me and I jumped but he didn't act like he noticed, although I know he did.

"Bella, you are the most important thing to me now and the most important ever and…you win." He smiled at me. I just stood there looking at him in shock.

"But can you do me one favor before I change you?"

"Yes."

"Wait till graduation." He pleaded. Hummm…well I guess I could do that. Wait, did he say _he _would change me?

"Did you say you would change me?!"

"Well yes, unless you would feel safer with Carlisle doing it…" he said but I could see in his eyes he was hoping I would want him to.

"Don't be stupid edward! Of course I would rather you change me!!!"I screamed and go a few curious looks from those walking by. We probably should go somewhere more private but as long as we were quite, it was fine.

"Thank you so much Bella, I promise I won't hurt you." He promise and pulled me into his lap. When he said that I instantly thought back to our first date in the meadow when he said that. Then he had sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of me, but now he was just trying to convince me.

"I trust you edward."

"Thank you. So, will you at least graduate first?" he asked

"Yea, I guess I can do that." I joked and he smiled and laughed. "You must be exhausted." He said. Now that he mentioned it, I felt like I was about to fall asleep right there in his arms. We started to get up and I almost fell but Edward caught me just before my face smacked into the pavement.

"Ahhh bella" he chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so clumsy." I said and pouted by sticking out my bottom lip. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry love; I shouldn't have laughed at you while you are in this exhausted state." He whispered and was immediately forgiven. I gave up on my struggle to walk.

"Edward, I don't think I can walk the rest of the way, will you carry me?"

"Of course" he replied and scooped me up in his arms. I must have fallen asleep because when I finally woke up, we were in a gigantic hotel room. I groaned over that fact that this room must have cost a fortune.

"What's wrong love?"

"Why did you get this huge room?" I asked him. It had a huge bed room, with a beautiful white bed. Then you could see the living room from the bed room and it had gorgeous golden couches.

From the room you could get onto the huge balcony and look over the whole city.

"Because it has many features I think you will like, but we can talk about that later…" he grinned slyly and rolled us over so he was on top and began kissing me fiercely. Geez, what happened to all of our boundaries? Oh well…

He broke the kiss so I could breath and started at me lovingly. "What happened to your strictly drawn out boundaries??"

"Well, I want you to make the best out of your human months left." That was all I needed to hear so I pulled him back to me in another passionate kiss.

This time his tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him full access. He gladly met my request. I pulled away and motioned for him to rollover so I could be on top.

"Don't move" I whispered to him and began kissing his neck. He seemed to enjoy this so I used my tongue to start tracing circles just below the hollow under his ear. I half expected him to push me away but he just pulled me tighter.

"Hey, I said no moving, that means keep your hands to yourself!" I demanded. He looked at me like I was insane for making him do such a thing but he listened.

I began massaging his shoulders, which I didn't think would do much good, but he groaned and begged me to continue.

Then I journeyed to his lips and silently urged him to part them and he did. We continued kissing but then my stomach growled.

"Breakfast time for the human!" he said pulling me off the bed and laughing when I groaned.


	12. Phone

A/N: ok so here is the next chapter!! Tell me what you think. Also if I get enough reviews then I might make an eclipse version that follows this one:)

I was eating the scrambled eggs I made then edward's cell phone rang. I knew it was alice by the ring tone. She probably was listening to our conversation last night about my er…renovations. I chuckled to myself…typical alice.

"Hello Alice" he greeted her. Then I heard screaming on the other end of the line and his face went hard and expressionless. The only time I had ever seen that face was when James had come for me. I flinched at the thought of him. Oh God, what happened?

"are you sure alice" he demanded "ok call the air port and get two tickets to any other country but here. Thank you alice"

"Edward, what is it. What's happening!?" I screamed. Is someone hurt. Did Victoria hurt them? Is it Charlie, or mike, or Angela?

"don't worry bella, everything is going to be ok. They already lead a false trail for Victoria and you and I are going to go some place far way and she will never bother you again." He told me and grabbed me in his arms and let me sob there. That one word was all I heard and it was enough to make me break down. _Victoria. _Why? James never even loved her. All he wanted was someone to help him do his dirty work.

"stay here bella, ill go pack your stuff." He whispered and ran to the next room. About 30 seconds later he was back with our suitcases in hand.

"ready"

"um not really but I guess I have to be" I smiled half-heartedly. When I said that his cell phone rang again and I guessed it was alice telling us what plane to get on. We were going to Tokyo. She said it was the only tickets she could get last minute and I didn't care I just wanted to get out.

"alright, thanks alice" he said into the phone then snapped it shut. He checked out of the hotel and we took a cab to the airport. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing till we were on the plane and he whispered in my ear "breath love."

I turned to him and asked "so where is Victoria now?"

"she is headed to forks." he stated his expression still in that dreaded hard mask. I hated that expression because it means there is trouble. Someone like me should not be human. Im to much of a danger magnet.

"What about Charlie!"

"Emmett and esme are keeping an eye on him."

"ok but what will he think when I don't come home?"

"esme called him and asked if you could come skiing with us." He told me and smiled but it didn't touch his eyes the way it normally does.

"so what will happen when she gets to forks? And why did we have to leave Chicago?"

"The family will fight her and we left because it is safer just in case she learns we were there."

"but what if someone gets hurt! It will all be my fault!!"

"bella, no one will get hurt and even if they did it would not be your fault. You have to remember, alice can see what is going to happen and there is 6 of them and one of her. We have the advantage bella."

"God, im so sorry edward. This is my entire fault. if I had never come to forks then your family would still be safe. I am not saying I regret the decision because it lead me to you but I can't have you putting your family in jeopardy because of me. We don't have time to wait until graduation."

"bella how can you even say that. This is not your fault at all and we do have time bella." he whispered fiercely to me. I looked at my hands in my lap so I wouldn't have to look at him and feel guilty. "bella listen to me. Everything will be fine and even if you told them to stop fighting do you honestly think they would?" he took his finger and put it under my chin so I had to look him in the eyes. "do you bella?"

"No."

"good. We all love you so much so please don't feel bad about this."

"ok, ill try."

His phone rang but this time it was not a ringtone I recognized. He stayed on the phone for a good 10 minutes and he looked like he was about to grab me and jump out of the plane. His grip on my hand was getting too tight and it was a little uncomfortable but he hung up the phone and it loosened. What now I wanted to scream. How much can a person handle in one day!

"who was that?" I asked him hesitantly. Had Victoria somehow got his number the way James got mine? Was she on the plane with us??

"Tanya, from the Denali clan. She called to warn me. Laurent has been with them but Victoria got contact with him and explained what happened and he has agreed to help her. But they are splitting up to look for you. Bella, she knows it's a false trial. She is following us."

After he said those last words…my world flipped upside down and I lost all reason to stay conscious at that point. The words Laurent told us that night flashed in my head

"_And the women Victoria _don't _underestimate her." _ Someone would get hurt, someone I loved.

Because of me…

A/N: did u like it?? Tell me:)


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys!! Sorry its been so long since I updated but im torn and I need ur help!!! I cant decide weather to do a big fight scene or just kinda skip that part and mention it in later chapters. If you want a fight scene then you will have to give me ideas!!

Teamcullen-08


	14. plane

_**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update!!!! I had writers block!!! I just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! To a few of the reviewers who are the reason I keep writing:**_

_**Aliceheartless: omg thank you so much for your support, not only in this story, but in my others!!**_

_**Porshepixie: thank you!! You are awesome**_

_**A is for Angel: ur awesome, don't worry you will get more of this story lol.**_

_**Also to all of my other reviewers, thank you!**_

I couldn't breathe. I knew this would happen at some point, but now I realize how much is at stake. I could see it in Victoria's eyes; she loved James almost as much as I love edward. If I had to die to keep everyone alive, I would.

But how would I ever get edward to go along with that, and I'm not going to sneak away this time. I learned my lesson with James. Just thinking his name a shiver ran through my body and of course it did not go un noticed by edward.

"bella, are you alright? Love, I will never let anything happen to you please don't cry…"

Cry? Oh, I hadn't realized I started sobbing probably earning curious stares from other passengers but I could care less at his point. "edward, I can't let this happen. Someone will get hurt and I don't want that person to be any of you, so it's going to be me. I will not let everyone fight her and get hurt."

"bella, stop. You will not get hurt."

"but how do you know they won't? Alice's visions are subjective, what if at the last minute Victoria or Laurent decides something that will hurt them? And if she is following us why are we still going to Tokyo?"

"we aren't. You fell asleep when we landed at our first layover and luckily I managed to get us new plane tickets. We are going to New Zeeland. Look bella, I have to tell you something. I planned this out a different way, but it's crucial to the plan." I nodded my head for him to continue "Jake is not exactly who you think he is… bella, jakes a…werewolf." I bet my eyes bulged out of my head a million miles.

I took a few minutes to process this and then decided it was safe to talk without exploding. "so what does this have to do with the plan?"

"Originally we have a treaty with them as you know from the legends, but Carlisle told them it meant you were in danger and we adjusted the treaty." He spoke in a low voice I could barely here just mere inches away from him. "they will fight along the side of my family. That makes it 4 of my family and about 8 of the pack to 2 bella, do you really think we will lose?"

"wait, why only 4 from your family?"

"esme and rose, and 3 from Sam's are going to Tokyo to get Victoria and kill her." he said.

"why is rose helping? She hates me."

"she doesn't hate you bella, she is just jealous."

"Jealous…of me? What the heck does she have to be jealous of?" I asked my tone questioning his sanity

"your human bella, she wants that." he murmured. I thought I saw excitement in his eyes as he said this, and I hoped it was because he was starting to like the idea of me becoming a vampire.

"wow, I never thought of that. But, the good news is she won't be jealous much longer! And she has been being nicer so…" I smiled at the thought of being like edward soon…

"can you do something for me bella?" he asked, his golden eyes smoldering.

"anything." I breathed; surprised I could form coherent thoughts

"on this…trip, can you just forget about all of our problems, I hardly ever get any alone time with you, and I want this just to be you and me…please?"

I knew this would be difficult, but I guess since we are thousands of miles away, we can't do much but hope for the best, and I did like, no, love the idea of alone time with edward.

"Alright, I promise" I told him and he beamed his beautiful smile. Before I could register what was happening, he had scooped me up, put me on his lap, and began kissing me fiercely. I automatically responded by twisting my fingers in his hair and trying to deepen the kiss. For once he did not pull away.

His fingers trailed up and down my legs. I was the one who finally broke away gasping for air but his lips did not leave me; they just went to my jaw line. I look around to find that everyone was asleep. Perfect…

I decided to test if he still felt the same as he did the other night and pulled my mouth back to his and kissed him with everything I had. He responded just as eagerly. Then to my surprise he slipped his tongue into my mouth and met mine. Once again I had to break away for air and he whispered to me "im sorry bella, we shouldn't be doing this here."

I looked at him like he was insane and told him "actually, im pretty sure we should…" and with that he grabbed my face and started kissing me like never before. Then the flight attendant cleared her throat and said, "miss, can you please put your seat belt on" and walked away.

I mumbled a quick sorry, and slid over to my seat. I looked over at edward to see him grinning at me. "what?" I asked him. He said one word:

"Bathroom…"


	15. VERY IMPORTANT!

A/N: Hey guys!!! I promise I will update soon, but I do have one question. Would you like me to make a sequel? If you would like that, will you please either pm me or review to this. I really hope you guys want a sequel, but if you don't im not going to write it for no one to read lol.

Ok I lied, I have one more question: WILL YOU CHECK OUT MY CONTEST?!? It is call the After Breaking Dawn Contest:) thanks

also thank you maggie79 for the idea for the pack to help!


	16. Movies

A/N: HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. I WILL DO A SEQUEL AND MAYBE A SEQUEL TO THAT ONE. AS LONG AS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING, I WILL

"Edward, no we have to stop." I said surprised I was able to form coherent sentences. It's no fair what he does with those eyes. I swear, I am going to write the president and tell him to add Edward's eyes to the lethal weapons list.

"Bella, I'm sorry love, your right." He said with an ashamed look in his eyes. He felt bad? I guess because of the major display of PDA, then I made him stop, he thought he forced this on me. But how could he think that?

"It's not because I don't want to, I just don't think that the flight attendant would like that very much, and I don't want to get us kicked off the plane. Believe me, I want to. I love you." I said and kissed him lightly. I looked into his eyes and the normal sparkle was back in them.

"I love you too. So much." He said and pulled me closer. This right here, is my happy place. In Edwards arms, where I would stay. Forever. We sat in a comfortable silence for about 30 minutes and I felt myself starting to drift asleep. I heard Edward ask the attendant to bring me a blanket and fell asleep after that.

When I woke up, Edward was smiling for ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about" I asked him and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"They caught her! They killed Victoria!!"

"What! Are they ok?"

"Yes, everyone's fine and they made a truce with Laurent. They wouldn't kill him if he never came within 500 miles of Forks or any other place we live in the future." He said happily, but I could tell he would have been happier if they killed him.

"How will he know where you live later on though?"

"He will know where_ we" _he hugged me tighter "live because he has memorized all of our scents and if he smells them, he will know to leave."

_We._ Suddenly that was a very beautiful word

* * *

We had just got off of the plane, but since it wasn't nessicary for us to stay, and we had school, we had to get right back on another. About 12 hours later we got off and were greeted by his entire family.

"Thank you all so much. I really don't know how I will ever repay you. You are the best people and family anyone could ever ask for." I said so fast I know if they weren't vampires, they wouldn't have caught it.

"Oh don't be silly bella, we love you so much. You are thanks enough." Rosalie said. I would have to get used to her being nice to me.

"Yea Bella, you are awesome and I am so glad Edward didn't eat you!" Emmett boomed, earning a few curious stares from people within hearing range, but he just shrugged it off. Typical Emmett.

"We heard about you plans for after graduation, welcome to the family." Jasper said and…hugged me? Normally he shied away from having to be too close to me, which I don't blame him for, but it was nice to get that brotherly vibe from him. I had a feeling that once I was changed, we would be good friends

"Thanks, I am so excited that Edward finally agreed." I told everyone and they all laughed.

"You should be proud bella; you are probably the only person or vampire that could get him to change his mind. He was deadest against it, but you changed that." Alice piped up.

"Ok if everyone is done making fun of me," Edward joked "I think we should get Bella home before Charlie starts to get curious."

"Awww come on Eddie, we are just having some fun with you, and you know we love your cute wittle face." Emmett joked. This is my family. I am the luckiest person ever.

"Yea yea, let's go" Edward said laughing. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Come on guys don't start getting it on in the airport!" Emmett exploded with giggles like a little girl. But that time, Edward didn't laugh, he shot Emmett the scariest look I have ever seen. He actually looked like a vampire, but Emmett immediately shut up so I guess it worked. Haha Emmett looked like he was about to shit his pants.

The Cullen's dropped me off at my house and I was greeted by an anxious Charlie.

"Your late Bells" he said not looking at me. I glanced over at the clock and it was 7:32 pm.

"Dad, I'm 2 minutes late."

"Oh, well did you have a good trip?"

"Yea it was really fun, and I only fell twice" I lied. I felt bad for lying to Charlie, but it's not like I could say "_oh yea, my trip was not to fun because a sadistic vampire and her friend were after me trying to kill me because edward killed the vampires mate, not she wants to get revenge on me."_ Yea, that would go over real well.

"Well that's good. Angela Weber called and she asked if I would tell you to call her back."

"Ok let me put my stuff away and ill call her." I packed away all of my clothes and went downstairs to call Angela.

"Hello?" Angela's sweet voice came over the receiver.

"Hey ang, its bella."

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you called. I was wondering if you and Edward would like to come with us to the movies."

"Who all are us?"

"Me, Ben, Jessica, mike, Lauren, and Tyler. Also it would be cool if you would invite Edward's siblings too."

"That sounds like fun, but are you sure everyone else will want us there?"

"Does that really matter bella? I told them that I was going to invite you all."

"Alright, that sounds like a lot of fun, I'll call everyone and see if they will come, then I will call you back kay?"

"Okay, bye!" Angela said. I was just about to call Edward when a knock came at my door. I opened it and 5 vampires came barging in.

"Oh Bella, this will be so much fun!!" exclaimed Alice.

"So all of you are coming?"

"Yup" they all answered

"Awesome, let me call Angela." I said. I called her, and of course she was thrilled we could all come. I asked what movie it was and she said "Underworld" **(a/n: let's pretend it's still in theaters) **Well, this should be interesting.

"Umm guys…guess what movie we are going to see. NO alice."

"what? Everyone asked

"Underworld" I said and they all groaned. I walked over to edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now I want everyone to act human tonight. We are going out to eat and I had a vision that if we don't eat someone will figure our secret out. So, as much as it pains me to say this, we have to eat…human food tonight." Alice said

Oh this was going to be very interesting…


	17. Best night ever

A/N: HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!! SINCE YOU ARE ALL SO GREAT HERE IS THE NEXT AND THE LAST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON!

BPOV:

I kinda felt bad for them because they had to eat human food, but then again, it was going to be hilarious!! No Bella, stop this is your family.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked. Quick, think fast.

"Umm just how ironic it is that we are going to see underworld." I said as I shifted nervously in the passenger seat while the rest of his family took Emmett's jeep. He looked at me like he wasn't buying it, but dropped it for now. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Are you dreading tonight" I asked him feeling a little guilty.

"Of course not, you're here. I mean I'm not exactly looking forward to eating, but it's for you and our cover." He said and smiled at me.

"Well is everyone else dreading it?"

"No, actually they are quite excited that we finally get to do something human with more than one human." He said and laughed.

"Well, I know Alice is excited. If vampires could pee, I'm pretty sure that she would have peed in her pants she was so happy." I said giggling. He just laughed and we pulled into the movies to see everyone waiting outside for us.

"Hey guys, sorry we are a little late." I said as we walked up to them.

"It's alright." Angela said. We bought our tickets and all found our seats in the Port Angeles movie theater.

"Hey bella, if you get too scared in the movie, you have a shoulder to cry on" Mike sat beside me and leaned over to tell me that.

"Umm thanks mike, but I think I will stick with Edward." I told him and leaned into Edward. I saw mike frown and Edward smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Oh, ok" he said and turned away to start talking to Jessica.

The movie went by in a blur because Edward kept kissing me and holding my hand, much to my liking.

As we were exciting the movie I asked "Hey what restaurant are we going to?"

"it's a place called La Bella Italia" Ben said. When I heard those words, I froze. The place me and edward had our first date, the place where he confessed what her really was.

"bella" he breathed

"I know" I said as I hugged him.

"hey isn't this where you guys had your first date?" Angela asked

"Yea. It is." I said. We all walked into the restaurant, and guess who greeted us…the same hostess. I knew immediately that she recognized me and edward. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and I couldn't tell if it was from what the hostess thought or mike.

"Table for 12 please." Angela asked

"Right this way" she said bitterly still staring at edward and me.

EPOV:

Oh no, it was the same girl!! I could here her thoughts flooding in now. I would not let her ruin one of the most important nights of my life.

_I cant believe that hot ass is still with that bitch! They looked very tense last time they were here, but now they seem the exact opposite…hummmm whatever._

How_ dare_ she think that about my Bella! without even thinking about it I tightened my grip on Bella's waist.

Oh lucky us, we got the same waitress too, and oh course she remembered us. But now it appears she has a boyfriend who she is deeply in love with and thinks we are a cute couple. Nice to see she has changed. I love watching bella mingle with her friends.

That's when I decided it was time.

I got down on one knee and grabbed Bella's hand. She looked at me with nothing but love In her eyes.

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you forever and beyond, Will you Marry me?"…

THE END!!! SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN!


	18. SEQUEL IS UP!

THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW!!


End file.
